


I Have A Feeling (We Will Be Lucky This Time)

by thatSlytheringirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Park Chanyeol, AlphaxAlphaChallenge, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Explicit Smut, King Byun Baekhyun, King Park Chanyeol, Knotting, M/M, RoyalAUChallenge, cum, some fluff at the end, use of the word pussy to talk about the rectum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatSlytheringirl/pseuds/thatSlytheringirl
Summary: Alpha King Baekhyun's deepest desire was to be bred full with pups. Who was Chanyeol, to deny him?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158
Collections: Crescent Moon: Flash Fest Round 1





	I Have A Feeling (We Will Be Lucky This Time)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I made some fun stuff up because I could hehe. If you're confused leave a comment and I'll reply as soon as reveals happen! Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy!

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip as he impaled his pussy with Chanyeol’s massive cock. The alpha remained in his position for a moment, his back arched and his hands posed on the taller’s chest. Chanyeol placed his hands on Baekhyun’s hips and started to run soothing circles on the soft, unblemished skin with his thumbs. 

Baekhyun looked down at Chanyeol and smiled affectionately. “Thank you,” he said, his chest rising and falling as he got acquainted to the feeling of being filled so deliciously. Despite having fucked so many times before, Baekhyun could never get fully used to Chanyeol’s size. He was  _ massive _ , bigger than anyone he’d bedded before. 

“You feel so good, dear,” said Baekhyun. He started to roll his hips, grinding at a delicious pace on Chanyeol’s lap. He threw his had back and moaned wantonly at the sensation, savoring the hardness of his mates thick length. “You’re so big I can feel you here,” said Baekhyun as he placed a hand on his tummy. He moaned at the sensation of Chanyeol’s cockhead protruding under his hand. “You fuck me so well.”

Baekhyun kept moving as thick gollops of sweet-scented slick coated Chanyeol’s cock. He met the gaze of his consort below him. The look in Chanyeol’s eyes was one of pleasure, devotion, and adoration. Of course, the alpha loved him very much. And Baekhyun felt the same for him. 

Baekhyun met Chanyeol when they were both very young. Chanyeol’s dad, a condecorated leader of the army, had been by the former King’s side at all times as a guard and dear friend. As such, Chanyeol often frequented the palace. It was love from the beginning and that didn’t change when both children presented as alphas. If anything, it made their bond stronger.

Eventually, Chanyeol became Baekhyun’s guard, which only made their love grow deeper. When the time came for Baekhyun to get a consort, he was adamant on Chanyeol being the one.

“I will marry no other, father,” he told his father that fateful afternoon. 

Of course, his father had expected this. He’d loved the idea and immediately organized a lavish wedding for his eldest son. It was beautiful.

With time, after he was crowned, Baekhyun had to take in concubines to strengthen ties with other kingdoms. Chanyeol never complained, but Baekhyun could tell that the alpha often felt insecure. Baekhyun hated it and he made sure to remind his consort that, despite other wolves being in his life, Chanyeol was the only one Baekhyun considered his  _ mate _ . He was the only one he would have a child with, the only one that owned his body and heart completely. 

“I love your cock, love,” moaned Baekhyun as he closed his eyes and started to bounce on the consort’s cock with more fervor. “Can’t wait for you to fill my womb with your cum and impregnate me. I can already imagine my belly filled with your pups,” The King groaned as he quickened his pace. 

He could feel Chanyeol tense beneath him, his fingers digging into Baekhyun’s hips tightly. He was trying to control himself. Baekhyun hadn’t allowed him to move yet. As always, he was obedient and followed what his King wanted without a doubt. 

Baekhyun loved it.

“Fuck, baby. Knot me, please,” he begged as he felt Chanyeol’s knot forming. 

Chanyeol understood that was Baekhyun giving him permission to take over. They’d fucked for long enough that they knew what the other meant without having to say much. Their connection was deep and strong, unlike any other seen yet. 

Chanyeol helped Baekhyun lie down on the bed. Then, he leaned over him and kissed his lips softly. “As you wish, my love,” he groaned. He kissed Baekhyun a couple of times before his alpha took over. With his eyes shining red, he grabbed Baekhyun’s legs and pushed them back until the knees were next to Baekhyun’s face. Then, he entered the King and started to fuck him the way Baekhyun loved so much. 

The room was filled with Baekhyun’s screams of pleasure and demands for more and with Chanyeol’s groans sounding in the background. The strong, heady smell of their alpha pheromones along with the sweetness of Baekhyun’s alpha slick permeated the air. The couple lost themselves to the pleasure, Chanyeol fucking fast and hard into Baekhyun’s hungry pussy. 

“Put it in, please! Put it in!” Demanded Baekhyun as he felt Chanyeol’s thick knot hit the puckered skin of his entrance. 

Chanyeol moved his hips with more fervor, his balls hitting the King’s plump ass with every movement until finally... _ finally _ the knot entered Baekhyun’s pussy. Baekhyun screamed at the sensation, his fingers digging into Chanyeol’s back. Chanyeol kept moving until the knot grew too much to allow any movement. At that point, the consort simply grinded his hips hard, groaning harshly as his cock shoot his thick seed inside the King’s womb.

Baekhyun screamed at the sensation. He came hard, like never before. He felt himself get lost in the feeling, his body drowned in the waves of pleasure that ran through his body. He felt his vision blur and darken as he felt himself floating deliciously, lost in his orgasm. 

By the time he came down from his high, he felt completely exhausted. Chanyeol had turned them around so Baekhyun was lying on his chest. Their body were still joined by the knot. 

Baekhyun kissed his alpha’s chest lovingly. “Thank you, dear. That was amazing.”

“You’re welcome, my love,” murmured Chanyeol. His fingers were running gentle circles on Baekhyun’s back, lulling the King. 

“Do you think it will take?” Asked Baekhyun, insecure for a moment. He never allowed himself to be vulnerable in front of anyone. Only Chanyeol had the privilege of seeing him like that. 

“Let’s hope it did,” replied Chanyeol. He cupped Baekhyun’s chin and titled his face gently until their eyes met. “And if it doesn’t, we’ll keep trying for as long as you want.”

Baekhyun felt tears fill his eyes. As a descendant of one of the most powerful bloodlines, Baekhyun was an alpha who could carry pups, who could produce slick like an omega, and who could take cock like no one else. His slick was thicker, filled with delicious pheromones to drive alphas, betas, and omegas insane. He was an alpha through and through, powerful, imposing, and domineering. He was smart and strong. He was skilled in battle, trained in combat if the day came when he would have to face war. His body was muscular and tight, just like any alpha’s. But his hips were wide, his ass was plump, his tits were well-formed and ready to lactate. He possessed a womb and a thick, massive cock with a knot at the base. He was handsome and beautiful. His features were soft and sharp all in one. His body was made to breed and to be bred.

And yet, despite all that power, for an alpha with a womb to be able to conceive was hard. His womb wasn’t as capable of taking offspring as an omega’s. It was upsetting to him. He’d tried having pups with Chanyeol for so long, but it never...worked. It either didn’t take or there was a miscarriage. Despite not showing it, Baekhyun felt devastated every time it happened. His heart broke at the thought of being unable to birth pups the way his father and his grandfather before him did. 

He was a Byun, a powerful royal alpha from the most imposing of bloodlines in existence...yet he couldn’t conceive.

“My love, I know this is upsetting you, but know that you’re not alone in this. I’m here for you no matter what. And you know what?” asked Chanyeol. Baekhyun shook his head. “I have a feeling we will be lucky this time.”

Baekhyun smiled at his consort and nodded. “You always have the right words to say.”

Chanyeol returned the gesture. “I just know you well,” he said as he leaned closer and pecked Baekhyun’s lips. “Besides, you’re a Byun. No matter what happens, no one could ever take that away from you. You’re perfect.”

Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol’s words. He needed to believe more in himself, he realized. Chanyeol always helped him do so when his heart was suddenly filled with insecurities. 

Chanyeol was right. He was a Byun. Byuns were powerful, imposing, and capable of everything. No one could compare to their fierceness. Like his father, who went to war with Baekhyun growing in his womb, Baekhyun would face this challenge and any others that came his way. Just like his father, he would be fearless and would trust in his body’s capacity and in the words of his alpha. 

Baekhyun deepened the kiss he was sharing with Chanyeol. Yes, he would be hopeful and he wouldn’t give up until he got what he wanted: pups of his own with the love of his life.


End file.
